


Howl to the moon

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	1. Chapter 1

The avengers got sent on a mission to investigate an old abandoned warehouse- or rather- Natasha, Steve, Clint and Bruce-But the others decided to come too, for some unknown reason.

"Okay, everyone ready?" He broke the lock with his shield and slide the big door open.

"We don't know what's in there, so be prepared for anything." Steve walked in first with the other trailing behind. They began their search for anything and anyone. The roof was so old, it could crash down on them any moment. It was cold, no more than a few very small "windows" could be found every 10 feet apart, casting pitch black shadows in the corners of the building.

After a long time of searching the building Bruce called out. "Hey guys, I think you wanna see this..."

Everyone made their way to where he stood, staring into the shadows. In the dark lays... something. It lays on its side, breathing heavily. Wounds could be seen all over its body. It seemed as if it was chained to a ring in the cement floor. The creature looked like a wolf- but much, much bigger. Near it lays an old madras with an equally old pillow and blanket. A few feet away, just out of the creature's reach, sits a wooden box with light claw marks on it, like the creature had tried to reach it, but failed. Suddenly the beast woke up and stood on wounded legs. The wolf-like creature growled in the dark, chains hitting the ground. It hide further in in the dark, ready to attack at any moment.

"What is that...?" Natasha says.

"I don't know." Bruce looks at her and then back at the beast. Cap held his shield up, closing in slowly.

"Wait-" Cap stopped and looked back at Wanda who had a worried expression on her face.

"I can try to read it's mind." She slowly made her way forward. The creature let out a deep growing sound, letting her know to stay away. She concentrated, trying to make eye contact with the creature in the progress. She slowly sat down, keeping eye contact.  
When she finally reached the beast's mind, she felt all the pain and sadness at once. The creature took a few weak steps forward, the dim light hitting the tip of its nose.

'I need what's in that box' She read it's mind. The creature turned its head towards a scratched box. She stood up, walking to the box. Upon opening it, she only sees red fabric, but when she picks it up, it is a red cape. She brings it back to the wolf, whom is laying down. She drapes the cape over the creature and watched as it shrunk a little and adapted a more feminine human form, only difference was that it was still a wolf, a werewolf.

"Thank you so much!" She says as she transforms further into a human. She pulled the red cape tighter around her and sat up properly.  
"My name is (Y/N)."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda uses her powers to remove all the chains holding (Y/N), then she helps her stand slowly.

"Could someone get some clothes." Wanda says and puts her arm around (Y/N)'s waist for support. "Here." Bruce hand Wanda a bundle of clothes.

"Thank you. We'll be out in a minute. You can head to the jet." She says and the other Avengers head out. Then she starts helping (Y/N) put the clothes on. They're way too big because they're Bruce's extra clothes but it's something. Then the head out of the warehouse slowly. (Y/N) is hesitant to board the jet but Wanda manages to get her on. Then they sit down in the back. (Y/N) curls up to Wanda's side and Wanda takes her hand and rubs her knuckles with her thumb soothingly.

 

"There's a room prepared for you down the hall. Wanda, you can show her, right?" Tony says and Wanda nods, taking (Y/N)'s hand, leading her down the hall. "There's my room, and here is yours. You should rest." They step inside the prepared room. (Y/N) seems uneasy and Wanda notices. "You alright darling?" She looks at her with a concerned look. She just looks down at Wanda with a pleading look. Wanda understands and she leads her to her own room. "Would you like me to stay?" Wanda asks and sits in the edge of the bed as (Y/N) lays down. (Y/N) nods and Wanda smiles, laying down next to (Y/N).

 

"Hey Wanda, it's dinner time. Where's (Y/N)?" Clint knocks on the door to Wanda's room lightly and looks inside. On the bed he sees Wanda napping with a wolf sleeping on top of her.

"Oh." Wanda's unconscious hand still petting (Y/N)'s fur. Clint clears his throat and Wanda wakes up. "Oh, hello Clint. Did you say something?" She says rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "Yeah, it's dinner time." He says awkwardly and leaves to the dining room. Wanda shakes (Y/N) lightly. "(Y/N), darling." She says softly and (Y/N) wakes up. "It's time for dinner." She turns back to human and rubs her eyes. "Let's get you into some better fitting clothes first. She says and stands up, going over to her drawer and picking up a pile of clothes for (Y/N). "I'll be outside in the dining room to the right." She winks and walks out. (Y/N) removes the old clothes and put on the new, more well fitting clothes. Then she carefully makes her way to the dining room. There sits everyone around a big table, one empty seat next to Wanda and Steve. "Well, those clothes are way more flattering than Bruce's clothes." Wanda compliments and smiles, patting the empty seat.

At first, (Y/N) is hesitant about eating. Something stops (Y/N) from eating.

"(Y/N)? Are you ok?" Steve says sitting next to her. She just nod and look around the table.

"Darling, you should eat." Wanda says worried.

"I'm just gonna go..." She says absent minded. Wanda looks at her.

 

~(Y/N) POV~

I know Wanda doesn't know or realize it but I can't not feel her worried pheromones. I know it's my fault but I need to cool down. I excuse myself from the table and start wandering the halls.

Somehow I ended up in their gym. I hope they won't mind.

 

After Wanda finished dinner she went looking for (Y/N). It took a good hour but she finally found her in the gym on a completely different level of the tower.

The doors opened to the gym. Hits on a punishing bag could be heard. She walked in slowly, observing (Y/N), trying to avoid scaring her. Multiple demolished punching bags lay forgotten in a pile.

"(Y/N)... darling. Are you alright." She inches closer to the huffing female in front of her. She stops and glanced back at Wanda. Her heavy breaths makes her shoulders heave up and down. She stops punching and turns fully towards Wanda. Wand gives her a small smile as she walks all the way to her. She places a cold hand against (Y/N)'s sweaty cheek. A low purr emerge from the back of her throat.

"Wanda..." she leans in to her touch.

"(Y/N)... are you an Alpha..?" (Y/N) closed eyes snap open. Wolf like eyes meet Wanda's blue ones.

"How did you know?" She huffs devote continuing. "I thought you didn't have secondary genders like me..." Wanda gives her a knowing smile.

"Me and my brother where experimented on as children, so partially I do. James, Steve and Natasha have also been experimented on."

"How come I couldn't smell them?" (Y/N) couldn't help but let out a small whimper in confusion.

"We only have halfway developed ranks." (Y/N) close her eyes, leaning her forehead against Wanda's, purring.

"Omega...?" Wanda look at her in wonder.

"You can tell? I didn't know."

"You smell good..." With clouded eyes she looked up at Wanda, meeting her eyes again. Wanda giggles and strokes her cheek with her thumb.

"What would you have guessed the others where?" Wanda's curiosity spilling over

"Mostly alphas." Wanda nod in acknowledgement. "You're asking too many questions." (Y/N) says before tackling Wanda to the floor, while somehow still being gentle. Wanda let's out a surprised yelp. (Y/N) grabs her hands, pinning them on either side of her face. A deep blush spread across her face as she gazes up into the Alpha's eyes.

 

"NOT IN THE GYM!" (Y/N)'s head snaps up at the sound, an almost feral angry look on her face, a growl escaping her throat. Wanda squirms in embarrassment as she sees the group of people in the doorway.


End file.
